unifying marriage
by ATL- time bomb
Summary: America and France somehow adopted feelings for England and started a secret competition to see who gets England first, but a secret lies deep in the title UNITED KINGDOM for England and his brothers, will france and america take the news lightly? or refuse the truth and try to get england to be with them? USUK!, FrUK!, British isles pairings!
1. how it all began

Everything was normal…everything was alright…. That is until his meeting with the G8, England was just having a nice time reading a book he just bought while he waits for the other members arrival. That is until France and America swung open the door of the meeting room they borrowed for the meantime

France clung on to one arm while America hold on to the other and soon were pulling England like a tug of war battle "he's mine! People wants USUK!" America said as he pulled England to him only to stop by France " oh stupid amerique, can't you see? The fans want FrUK!. Don't get so cocky just because one fan said that they ship you with England!"france said with a smug look on his face

"besides I was the first to propose to England" France said as his ego raise up "yeah but you forgot that you were rejected!" America said as he laughs at France face. And soon England remembered something "your not the first to propose to me…" England mutter under his breath, in which America and France heard "What!? What do you mean I wasn't the first?! Someone came before me!?" France said in shock "iggy c'mon tell us!" America said desperately.(His plan was to know the guy's name and search information on them and know if he got an upper hand)

England just stared at them with a pissed look but inside he was nervous to tell the truth "why do I need to tell you wankers?! Bugger off will yeah you two are heavy!" England said as he pushed them off him to avoid their question. England sigh with relief as Russia and china came in. so at that point the G8 meeting started

at the end, England was followed everywhere by France and America. that is until England trip home somehow lost them from his tracks "bloody gits can't get a simple hint" England said as he walk up to his childhood home located in a forest hidden away from society in the country side.

England knock on the door and waited until someone open it (seeing that there was light illuminating from the house itself). When the door open to reveal his 2nd older brother wales "oh England why are you here this late at night? Please come in" wales said and England did as he was told and went to the living room while wales went to the kitchen to prepare drinks "wales why are you here?" England said curious

"I came to spend my vacation here, and you?" wales replied. England gulp as a blush appeared on his face "I came to cool down a little…and ask for your help" England said .making wales interested, England was the representative of the Kirkland family as the united kingdom. so all they had to do was support him, so apparently England asking for help when there seems to be nothing wrong was quite rare

"and what type of help would you need little brother? Also have a cup Tea" wales said as he came into England's presence with a cup of tea for the two of them " thank you wales….as for the help…..it happened again" England said as he look down ashamed. It took wales a minute or so to figure out what England meant until something click into his mind

"are others messing with you? Or are there some nations that wants to conquer you?" wales ask as he look at his little brother. England shook his head and chuckle slightly from nervousness "uh….it's more like unify if you ask me" England said as he was worried if it was the right idea to do so to ask help from the family to end the madness of being propose to by the two bastard he calls friends "….you need us to tell the shocking truth hmm?" wales said with a smirk plastered on his face as a light blush appear on his cheeks. England's face was red as a tomato if you could see him right now "shall I call re-enforcement or would you like it if we go one by one?" wales said with a seductive smile making England blush brighter as he nod. Wales chuckled at his brother's antics and soon stand up to make a call

after 30 minutes later wales came back, but this time he brought a bouquet of roses and kneel infront of England and gave it to him. "welcome back our little british empire" wales said as he soon stood up and kiss England on the lips

if there is one thing everyone should know about unifying a country with another is that unifying means….


	2. introduction of: republic of ireland

Today there was a world meeting being held at the normal meeting place. England was still at his childhood home with wales getting ready to go while wales just stay home as he smiled to himself. That is until someone was knocking at the door. England went to answer the door to find his 3rd older brother the republic of Ireland there already in his normal uniform for the meeting "Ireland? What are you doing here? I mean your independent already so your not a part of the uk anymore..…no offense" England said as he look at his brother in shock  
  
  
  


  
  


"oh I'm hurt brother! I may be independent but can't I save my wee lil' brother from the hands of pesky nations?" Ireland said in mock shock "oh ha ha, wales told you didn't he?" England said with an annoyed look. Practically satisfied with annoying his brother Ireland smiled and kiss England on the forehead and ruffled his mop of blonde hair  
  
  
  
  


  
  


"that be right brother! And seeing that I'm independent and me being able to go with you to the meeting, they suggest I make the first move and practically observe some of the nations that are targeting your lil' skinny ass" Ireland stated making England blush "wait…'they'?" England ask with a confuse tone  
  
  
  


Ireland nod and soon wales was with them in the front door and laid his head on england's shoulder "me, Ireland, north, and ol' scot are gonna go once we know who are in the list. And once that's done were going to set ground rules and soon tell the truth" wales whispered in england's ear making him shiver as his warm breath made in contact with his ear  
  
"alright you two break it up!, wales you can get yer turn later. It's my turn with iggy" Ireland said as he soon grab England by the wrist and drag him to his car after saying their farewell to wales. And soon took off to the meeting, on the way on the meeting England was scarlet red when he needed an answer to his question "Ireland…….are you guys really going to tell them the truth…..just like last time?" England ask as he look at Ireland that was sitting at the driver seat next to him 

  
  


  
  


"of course your our dear wee little England, and we ain't gonna share with anybody when it comes to you" Ireland said as he smirk. England just look away and pretended he didn't hear the last part. Ireland laugh the whole time on their trip to the meeting  
  
  
  


  
  


at the front of the building  
  
  
  


  
  


after finding a nice place to park Ireland and England were now standing at the front of the building staring at it. "hold on to me…that is if you're scared to show up to those admirers of yours that your with your big strong and impressive older brother" Ireland said as he praise himself "oh yes strong and impressively egotistical when it comes to challenges in which he loses one he knows he doesn't stand a chance" England replied earning a sharp glare from his brother  
  
  
  


"watch it shrimp you may be our little England but let's just say the London bridge might collapse tonight from over flowing if your not careful if you know what I mean" Ireland growled his accent getting deeper. England blush knowing what Ireland exactly meant but just shook it off and try to calm down "ok ok big brother" England said making Ireland grin as he soon grab england's hand interlocking it with his and soon made their way to the meeting room  
  
  
  
if there is one thing everyone should know about unifying a country with another is that unifying means….   
  
  


  
  



	3. warning and threats

as always England being the early bird he was there first along with Ireland and practically prepared the materials that's gonna be used in the meeting. After minutes pass footsteps and voices can be heard heading to the meeting room. And practically being the asshole he is he just smirk at his plan and took it into action. Ireland grad England again and drag him to his chair and made him sit on his lap. England blush at the sudden action

"Ireland! What are you-" England was cut off when the doors flung open to reveal America, france, china, and Russia there standing "hey iggy! Where-……"America said but cut off as he stared at england's position. The brit was on the irish's lap and his arms are around his neck and ireland's hands are on his hip cradling it close "why hello America so nice of you to join us. Me and wee England here were just having a little talk about news in the UK. why don't you all take a sit?" Ireland said sickeningly sweet

America, france, and somehow Russia gave the irish man a unapproved look while china looks away somewhat upset and sit on his seat /bingo/ Ireland thought as he took a mental note of one of the targets "Ireland please let me go!" England said with a tint of pink plastered on his cheeks embarrassed. Ireland groan in disapproval but let England go to his seat. But stop and pulled him down so his ear was near his mouth

"be careful iggy I know their your friends for so long but now I suggest you back off from them" Ireland whispered in his ear so only he could hear. England gulp down something in his throat and gave a small nod and soon join his seat with the rest of the G8. "So England have any plans tonight? I was thinking of going to the moives seeing that my home has this new super cool movie about some stuff you like!" America said with delight "hohoho amerique taking england to movies? Yes very romantic America but it wont be enough. I'm sure England would love to come with me to paris to have a nice chat in my wonderful garden!" France said. England was sitting in between America and France so he had no choice but to sulk in his situation "oi! That's enough!" Germany said as he enter the room with the italies, japan and spain. The two stopped fighting and sigh and sat down, not wanting to anger Germany any more

Ireland raised his hand at the german "ah…yes Ireland?" Germany said as his sweat drop as he was having difficulties with America and France fighting for god knows what. "may I have the the permission to let England sit with me? Seeing that in his current state now. I suggest he should sit next to me. After all England did just came back from his medications" Ireland said America and France stop fighting "what!? No way! Englands stays here with us!" the two nation said in union

"quiet!!, now how about we let England decide who he wants to sit with?" Germany said in an irritated manner. And soon all eyes were at England who just sat there and look between his brother and his team, not really knowing who to choose from "come on England the doctor said not to strain yourself to much, but you don't need to switch if you don't want to" Ireland said as he blush and look down he was really going to ruin both pride just to show a little brotherly love

"c'mon iggy bro, stay with us. Were your team remember?" America said in a calming way. England was now so utterly confuse who shall he pick?, he look at Ireland with a look Ireland was too familiar of. And of course Ireland got the message and nod, as soon he nob england's escape plan went into action

England somehow from utter confusion pass out from the heavy stare everyone gave him "England!" Ireland shouted making everyone jump as he stood up and rush to his brother's fake unconscious body. "is he ok?! Does he need help!?" America said in a worried tone "oh my poor mon petit lapin! Is he gonna be ok!?" France said as he went into a panic

"WILL ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN!!" Germany said as he sigh "Ireland later take England home or better yet a doctor to check if there's anything wrong with him" Germany said as the stress in his forehead are getting thight "no no he's fine, it seems he has one of his breakdowns again, he does this a lot when the stress gets to him" Ireland said as he pat England on the back "for now I guess he should take a nice needed nap in the other room, a place nice and quiet" Ireland said as he soon pick up England in a bridal style fashion while england's head lade on his shoulder and snuggle up to his neck

"but I guess he could sleep on the couch over there while were having the meeting, the last time didn't go so well when England found himself sleeping in the basement after having a break down" Ireland said as he walk over to the couch that was next to his chair and put England on it. And soon took off his jacket and covered england's body like a blanket

both America and France stared at awe (after the centuries of being hated by his brothers, they still cared for England) "hey Ireland, not to be rude but I thought you hated England?" Russia ask with a confuse tone. But Ireland knows the truth on what Russia is planning, after all. He could see russia's second skin /I see. Using my history against me, impressive Russia. But I'm not going down yet/ Ireland thought and soon sigh

"me and the others never hated iggy, we just like to make him learn how to defend himself once…….once were gone….and when we wont be there to protect him" Ireland said as his words trail off "he would be powerless and more likely be in the hands of dirty good for nothing pervs!" growled at making everyone jump at surprise at the change of tone. Ireland sighs as he strokes his brother's hair, knowing very well that he heard every last of it

"Germany….can you and the others leave for a moment? I need to speak to to england's team" Ireland said, Germany stared at him but soon agree after all whatever was the problem happening now…he doesn't want to be a part of it. Germany left with his team, leaving the G8 alone with Ireland "England go to the next room and rest there" Ireland said his voice monotone as ever, England woke up and left (bringing ireland's jacket with him) to the other room.

"listen up you bastar dur, I have a poem for you all so you better remember this" Ireland said making everyone confuse.

sticks and stones may break you bones

but the wounds would never heal

get close enough, to my wee brother's bum

and one slight touch and and you will find

yourself buried 6 feet down

"in other words: break my baby brother's heart or even dare play with his emotion and let us say there will be a series of incident occurring on the four of you" Ireland said darkly as he glared at them making the 4 nation cringe in fear

after that Ireland let England and the other nations in "oh and Germany" Ireland called out. Germany sigh "yes Ireland?" Germany said not interested and really wanting to finish the meeting "in the next meeting the UKs are gonna be present" Ireland said as he smirk at the shocked and scared german

after that the meeting started at in the end nothing was able to be finished "hey England!" America said as he catch up to England and Ireland, but seemingly ignoring ireland's presence America went straight to the point "so….uh England can you go with me to this Saturday? I mean if it's ok with you" America said with a blush, and in the background a Frenchman can be seen sprinting he's way here

"I'll think about it, fare well America see you in the next meeting" England said as he soon turn around and followed his brother to the car that was park outside for them. As soon as they were in the car Ireland drove off and went to the forest where their old home was but stop half way through the forest almost half a mile home

"what's wrong irelan-" England was cut off as he felt his lips got shut by ireland's "shush iggy and let big brother release your pain" Ireland said as he kiss his forehead and again his lips

if there is one thing everyone should know about unifying a country with another is that unifying means….


	4. the truth be told to china

China was with the Italy brothers, Germany, Spain, and japan seeing that he needed to have a little tour around Europe to know who or what country should and would be good to form an alliance with  
  
  


  
  


China sigh " hey Italy, do you know what's happening with England and Ireland after the whole fight with America and France?" china ask seeing that he was curious on what the hell is going on "ve? England and Ireland,? They've always been like that, but I gotta say Ireland's been more clingy than usual" Italy said as he smile as usual  
  
  
  


now china was surprise, always been like that? "what do you mean always been like that?" china ask "oh you didn't know? Well the English bastard did keep it hidden from mostly everybody back then even now" Romano said with a sigh and Continue "the reason why England is called the UK is because of his brothers…. And well…" Romano said but Stop at the end not knowing how to put it  
  
  
  


  
  


"and well? I don't get it what do you mean?" china said not getting the hint. Germany sigh already fed up with the hints and explain it to china "china you know when we nation wants to unify with another we get uh….married" Germany said drawing out the word married with disturb tone "but when it comes to England- san, his unification is permanent because he practically unifies the 4 kingdoms" japan continue on trying to help his friends  
  
  


  
  


"so when big brother France propose to England a long time ago, England had to shut him down because…" Italy said but stop when china look terrified when everything click into place "in other words….England is married to his brothers?" china said scared at the new information, "of course were nations, we marry, we kill, we protect, we provide. We do all of those things because that's what the people want. And it doesn't matter who we marry blood related, friends, enemies. We would do anything for the country we represent" Spain said sadly  
  
  
  


"but that English bastard doesn't mind his situation with his brothers, cause it was either marry his brothers or marry France and America. And we all know how that would turn out" Romano said as he sigh "besides his brothers….really loves him" Romano said as his voice cracked  
  
  
  


"what's wrong Romano? And also how do you know so much?" china said sensing the italian's stress. "sorry, it's just that it pains us to remember when England was under granpa Rome's rule……to remember how badly England's brothers wanted him back, they fought endlessly against grandpa Rome. And no matter how badly wounded they are. They fought on for England. they would risk losing anything even their own life for england" Italy explain with a sigh with a sad expression  
  
  
  


"you should've have seen their faces when they first saw England being taken away. They all cried and fought no matter how much pain they went through .All the pain just to get him back in their arms safe and sound. To get him to be with them together again" Romano said with a depress tone "but now, their happy. They would come to visit each other time after time when they want to" Italy said as his expressions lighten up  
  
  
  


"Wait how do you know that?" china ask Italy smiled at that question "because me and fratello was invited to their wedding in secrecy a long time ago! Also because whenever me and Fratello hang out with England (occasionally) or get captured by England his brothers would be there and hug and kiss him, and treat him like a brother and a wife!" Italy smiled "also those UK bastards are really mean and terrifying when they want to be, especially if it involve England, then they would get real clingy and possessive like this bastard" Romano said and point at Spain  
  
  
  


"Aaww! Romano I only do it because I love you!" Spain said as he hug Romano, Romano huff and turn his attention away from the Spaniard "yes the are very terrifying, they look more terrifying when they get mad, especially the oldest" Germany said as he shivered at the thought, china was about to ask to him but Italy stop him signaling that he shouldn't ask why.  
  
  
  


"wait shouldn't we tell America and France?" china ask in a suggestive tone, the other 5 nations shook their heads no "they will soon find out either way, after all this happened before, a long long time ago" Germany said to china, and soon after their topic ended they continue to have their tour around Europe  
  
  


  
  


mean while in the forest in the UK  
  
  
  


England say on his back in the back seat of the car, his clothes all wrinkled up and open, some skin being shown to the world (he still has his pants on) "well ain't that fun?" Ireland said as he drove the rest of the way home, England groan in response as he felt numb in his lower regions " don't worry iggy, when we get home wales Is gonna have loads of fun with you in the bath" Ireland said earning a tired moan from the British brother  
  
  
  


"don't remind me" England said as he turn to his side and sleep. By the time they were home, Ireland carried England bridal style and went inside their old home and was greeted by wales "I see you got your fun with our little empire" wales said in a jealous tone, Ireland smirk knowing wales was jealous "don't worry after all it's your turn now" Ireland said as he pass England to wales  
  
  
  


wales smirk and nod and brought the youngest to the bathroom to prepare for their bath together at some point England woke up to find himself naked in a bath with wales. And soon things escalated from there naturally


	5. introduction of: norther ireland

England, Ireland, and Wales all sat in the living room while they chat (well almost all of them). England had to sit on either wales's lap or Ireland's lap because now he can feel anything in his legs. England cursed under his breath and soon Ireland sigh "I'm sorry iggy, we know we shouldn't have gone rough on yeah, but to be honest you did like it though" Ireland said as he grin back at his time with England in the middle of the forest in a car

  


  


England sigh as he punch ireland's arm "to much information!" England exclaim as he turn bright red "you know England I wouldn't mind going slow on you too, but we all know you like it rough" Wales said as he rub England's aching back. Now most people like England would say something or try and punch the other for such sexual comment. But right now the mighty England the ruler of the British empire is now useless as he sat limp in wales's lap. That is until there was a knock at the door

  


  


Wales's sigh as he gave back England to ireland's lap and stood up and answer the door. Few moments later England's 4th older brother: northern Ireland came in and saw his brothers, he smirk "I see someone is having their time here" north said as he look at his twin brother and his little brother. And soon sat beside them, "c'mon iggy don't you want the welcome one of yer older brother?" north said as he pat his lap

  


  


" I would love to do so north but currently I can't feel my legs" England said as he smirk, Ireland quickly transported England to North's lap "south! Wales! Get back here!" north said as jealousy came to him, it was unfair his brother had fun "Hehe it's not worth it north" England said as he chuckled he watch north eyed his brother south that was hiding in the kitchen. "heh I know how you feel north" Wales said as he walk up and kiss England of the eyelid

  


  


"I'll leave you two to it, call if there's anything you need" Wales said as he went to the kitchen and prepare lunches with the help of Ireland. England sigh as a blush appear on his cheeks but soon yelp as north carried him and took him to North's room and throws him on the bed. As England regain what was happening he found himself being under north

  


"I've waited so long to see you again iggy" north said as he nibbled on his earlobe. And soon got rid of both their shirts leaving them topless, Every-thing was going smoothly until England's phone started to ring. The heated moment was destroyed but north didn't seem so sad about it

  


  


After all he is just sulking at the corner as his special time with England was ruined….oh wait…. "sorry north it's just America asking if I could go with him to the movies tomorrow" England said as he watch as North's sulking turned into a complete dark look

  


  


"Where are you two going to watch?" north ask with the hint of venom in his voice "at a movie theater" England said and soon north pushed him down onto the bed again slam his hands on the side of England's head "I'm going" Ireland said as he nuzzled England's nose with his, "im not going to let someone take you away from us again" north said with a sad tone. England felt guilt over come him, as he remembered that half of his childhood consist of him being conquered by Rome and being separated from his brothers

  


  


"Hey it's going to be alright. I'm with you and the others now, and nothing is going to separate us" England said as he rap his arms around North's neck and pull him into a hug. "that better be true after all that unifying ceremony would be useless then. And then the ceremony after that" north said as he lick his lips as the thought of it "shut up!" England said earning a laugh in response. I'm happy with the reply England did the unthinkable. He bit down on North's shoulder, north yelp but also moan the feeling "well we'll is our little bunny getting dominant? I think I'm liking this new attitude if yours" north said as he grind his hips with England's making him moan

  


The heated moment continue on until England's phone ring again. North's eye twitch it was the second time his time with England was ruined. Before England could answer it, north answered it for him

  


Yes I'm going tomorrow but my older brother wants to come too

  


The message said and soon send, "why did you say we're going!?" England said as he blush, "he disturb our time, might as well do the same to him tomorrow" Ireland said as he smile and continue on where they left off  
  
  
  


  


if there is one thing everyone should know about unifying a country with another is that unifying means….


	6. introduction of: scotland

It was Saturday already, and was practically the day where he would spend time with America at the movies

England was getting ready, but today he wasn't going to wear the clothes he always wear seeing that it's time to at least show a little bit of who he is. So England decided to wear the clothes he bought himself and never got around to use it  
  
  


wearing a black casual coat, with a green shirt under neat, with black dress pants and red high top shoes and a red checkered bandana around his neck. England gotta say he be damn to look this good. After getting ready he went downstairs to eat breakfast  
  
  


but at the very moment he first set a foot in the living room, all eyes were at him "albion…" england's oldest brother: scotland said as he and the other siblings stare at their youngest brother "s-scotland when did you came here?" England said with a blush. He didn't think Scotland would arrive this early "aye….I just arrive…..lad where are ye going? After all ye wearing that is quite rare" Scotland said as a slight blush covered his and the others cheeks  
  
  


"oh…me and north are just gonna go to the movies with a friend" England said as he look away "ah yes the movies with America" north said with a scowl, from the very mention of the name America made Scotland growl in anger "why are ye going to the movie with him, of all people!" Scotland exclaim as he remembered the end of the revolutionary war  
  
  


"I didn't have a choice!, it was either I go to the movies with him or go to the frog-face's country! Besides even if I don't choose to go with them, they would probably go to my house and ask me personally!" England exclaim as his sweat drop at the expression of what he just said  
  
"tch, fine ye can go but north must be with ye everywhere, every time" Scotland said in defeat, not wanting to give England more trouble than he already has "thank you scotland" England said as he relax and soon kiss the eldest on the cheek to stop the worried scot from doing anything else stupid for him, "hey! where's our goodmorning and goodbye kisses?" the other 3 brothers exclaim not liking the fact that the oldest one got a kiss, "hold your horses will ye?albion can't always be shared" Scotland said as smirk and wrap an arm around england's hip, England sigh at his brothers antics but just gave in and kiss their cheeks one by one  
  
  


"let's just have breakfast already so I could get this over with" England said as he soon went to the kitchen and have breakfast with his brothers

  
  


after breakfast England and north went straight over to the airport to meet up with America. "so what movie are we gonna watch anyway?" north ask as he and England bored off the plane "I don't really know….he just said it's one of those movies I'd like" England reply as they walk side by side "tch, it better be good or else we would just be wasting our time" north said as they finally arrived at the baggage station

  
  


"England!!" a certain loud mouth blonde American shouted as he ran and glomp on to England like a safety vest "a-america! Were in bloody public! And also stop it your heavy!" The Brit said as he try to pry the American of him. That is until north pulled America off him with full force "oh I didn't think Ireland is coming" America said in a sad tone but the glint in his eyes went dark "actually America, this is northern Ireland, Ireland's twin brother" England explain as he try to keep in between the two males after sensing a dark aroma going on between the two "nice to meet you America" north said as he shakes america's hand with an iron grip

  
  


"Nice to meet you too" America said as he pushed back the pain he feels in his hand, so much for trying to make a move on England. Soon After getting their baggage a certain silhouette of a French man can be seen sprinting toward their direction and soon stop dead tracks in front of England holding a bouquet of blue roses

  
  


"Hey france! What are you doing here?" America ask a little piss off that the nation came over with out telling him and also from stealing his time with England "why I came to greet mon Petit lapin, why what's your problem?" France reply as he put on a game face, and with that the argument has started

  
  


England sigh as the two cause a scene, "this is embarrassing!, Their suppose to be adult nations!, not children that needs their mummy to take care of them" England said quietly. North sigh as he grab England's hand and their baggage and left the scene to the parking lot and soon drove off to a near by hotel to check in for the mean time and soon went into a nearby café

"What would you like luv?" north ask as he ruffles the mop of blonde hair if his youngest brother "I would like some tea and something sweet I guess, and don't mess up my hair!" England said as he look away "I'm gonna go find us a table" England informed and soon went to a table near to the window with a great view of the outside

  
  


After moments has pass north came to the table with their tray "a nice warm tea and a strawberry vanilla cake piece for you and a delicious black coffee for me" north announce as he put the items on the table aside the tray. England took a bite from the cake and hum in satisfaction but soon stop "you didn't order something for you to eat?" England ask as he look up at north "nope. Not really that hungry even after the flight, but it's ok no need to worry about luv" north said as he smile

  
  


It was nice to know that England really cared for his siblings even if they gave him nothing but trouble for him to fix for them "no, here eat a at least have some before we leave and wait for the movie to start" England said as he cut of a piece and hand feed his older brother

  
  


North blush at England's antics but didn't care cause he gets more time than England now and that's all that mattered to him, north ate the piece and hum in joy from both the good food and the fact that England hand feed him and only focus on him alone "this is good​ don't you think?" England said as he took a bite on his own

  
  


"Indeed but the sweets on your country are much better" north said as he wink at the British and took a sip of his coffee "shut up north, flattery will get you no where" England said as he sip his tea "your right, it won't get me nowhere because I am already there" north said making the blonde blush as they sip both their drinks. They both treasure and enjoy their moment until it was ruined when America and France found them and soon started another argument again


End file.
